Apokryphen
Apokryphen ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Matt Burns, welche auf der offiziellen Seite veröffentlicht wurde. Apokryphen Asche regnete immer noch auf die Spitzen von Arak nieder. Das würde noch tagelang anhalten. Vielleicht sogar Wochen. Reshad entschied für sich, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Rauch und Asche konnte er ertragen – Völkermord hingegen nicht. Ihn umgab verkohlter Wald, angefüllt mit zerborstenen Bäumen und den geschwärzten Leichnamen anderer ausgestoßener Arakkoa. Über alledem türmten die zerklüfteten Spitzen der Himmelsnadel, der Heimat der Hocharakkoa, die versucht hatten, Reshad und seinesgleichen auszurotten. Die natürlich geformten Steintürme reckten sich gen Himmel wie Klauen. Auf dem Höchsten von ihnen ruhte ein riesiger goldener Kristall – die Waffe der Hocharakkoa, die Tod und Zerstörung auf die Ausgestoßenen und ihr Zuhause im Wald hatte herabregnen lassen. Wenn Reshad die Augen schloss, konnte er alles noch einmal erleben: wie der Strahl weißglühenden Feuers, der sich die Kraft der Sonne zunutze machte, aus dem Kristall hinab schoss und seine Welt in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Er konnte hören, wie Holz gellend laut zersplitterte, genau wie die Schreie der Ausgestoßenen, die bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannten. Doch er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass all das nun vorbei war. Der Orden der Jünger von Rukhmar, der die Hocharakkoa mit unnachgiebigem Fanatismus regiert hatte, war zerschlagen worden. Ihre Waffe war vernichtet. Aus der Asche, die sie zurückgelassen hatten, entsprang etwas Neues. Langsam, aber sicher trat es ans Licht. Reshad sah es direkt vor seinen Augen. Der Orden der Erwachten: eine neue Arakkoagesellschaft, die danach strebte, den Hass und die Rivalitäten hinter sich zu lassen, die ihr Volk über Generationen hinweg beherrscht hatten. In dem ausgebrannten Wald gingen ehemalige Feinde als Freunde Seite an Seite. Auf der einen Seite die flügellosen Ausgestoßenen, entstellt von Sethes Fluch. Auf der anderen Seite ihre Verwandten, die eleganten und mächtigen, geflügelten Hocharakkoa, die einst alle, die unterhalb ihrer Spitzen lebten, als minderwertig erachtet hatten. Das wurde auch Zeit, dachte Reshad. Diese alten Knochen werden langsam müde … Ein vertrautes Kreischen zog Reshads Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Über ihm kreiste ein Wirrwarr aus roten Federn. Sein Kaliri Percy, preschte herab, eine vor Schriftrollen überquellende Tasche in seinen schwarzen Klauen. „Ah, du hast sie gefunden!“ Reshad klatschte vor Freude in seine knotige Hände. Er hatte Percy losgeschickt, eines seiner Schriftrollenverstecke zu überprüfen. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte der gewitzte Gelehrte viele von ihnen über die Wälder verteilt. „Bring sie her –“ Percy ließ die Tasche neben Reshad fallen, was die Schriftrollen über den rußbedeckten Boden rollen ließ. „Kraaah!“, kreischte der Ausgestoßenenälteste. „Vorsicht, Percival! Du weißt doch, dass sie empfindlich sind!“ Der Kaliri landete auf dem zackigen Stumpf eines Baumes und krächzte eine scharfe Antwort. „Ja, ja …“, seufzte Reshad und griff tief in einen Stoffbeutel an seiner goldbesetzten, violetten Robe. Als er seine Hand wieder aus dem Beutel zog, hielt er in ihr eine Mischung aus Körnern und Nüssen. „Ich habe deine Belohnung nicht vergessen …“ Er verstreute sie zu seinen Füßen und wischte sich die Handflächen an seiner Robe ab. Percy hüpfte vom Baumstumpf und stürzte sich Schnabel über Klaue auf die Körner. „Leg etwas Würde an den Tag. Hier sind auch Fremde unterwegs“, rügte ihn Reshad, während er anfing, die heruntergefallenen Schriftrollen durchzugehen. Er sah sie liebevoll durch, so behutsam wie Kaliri-Eier. Sie enthielten alte Chroniken, die von der Arakkoagesellschaft erzählten, bevor sie in jene mit Flügeln und die Ausgestoßenen unterteilt worden war. Apokryphen – Wissen, das die Jünger von Rukhmar zurückgehalten hatten, um zu versuchen, ihresgleichen zu manipulieren und einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Reshad legte die Schriftrollen vorsichtig in die Tasche und untersuchte jede von ihnen auf Anzeichen dafür, ob sie durch das Feuer Schaden erlitten hatten. Bei einer Rolle mit dem Titel Vor dem Fall hielt er inne. Sie behandelte Terokk, den uralten König, der einst über die Arakkoa geherrscht hatte. Reshad hielt sie prüfend in seiner Hand. So ein kleines Ding, dachte er. Nur Tinte und Pergament. Und doch so mächtig, dass sie es selbst mit der falschen Sonne, die die Hocharakkoa eingesetzt hatten, aufnehmen konnte. „Reshad!“ Ein Ausgestoßener hüpfte heran. Seine mit Asche bedeckten Federn hatten die Farbe eines stürmischen Himmels. Ein Hocharakkoa, der über seinem seegrünen Gefieder eine dunkelblaue Ledertunika trug, schritt an seiner Seite. „Wir konnten Iskar nicht finden“, fuhr der Ausgestoßene fort. „Späher sind ausgezogen, um nach ihm zu suchen. Doch wird es eine Weile dauern, bis sie zurückkehren.“ „So sei es“, sagte Reshad, den eine gewisse Kälte befiel. Der Schattenweise Iskar war der Anführer der Ausgestoßenen. Seine Abwesenheit gab Grund zur Beunruhigung. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er reserviert und zornig gewirkt, und Reshad fragte sich, was wohl seine Absichten waren. Iskar war schon immer ein wenig von Macht besessen gewesen – eine Begleiterscheinung seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Aber worauf hat er es abgesehen? Genügt ihm diese neue Arakkoagesellschaft nicht? „Sollten wir uns Sorgen machen?“, fragte der Hocharakkoa. „Das wird sich noch zeigen“, antwortete Reshad. „Setzt Euch. Ihr beide. Ruht Euch aus.“ Der Hocharakkoa nickte und ließ sich auf einem umgefallenen Baum nieder. Der Ausgestoßene nahm auf einem kleinen Baumstumpf in der Nähe Platz und wischte sich den Ruß aus dem Gesicht. Reshad rollte die Schriftrolle in seiner Hand auf. Das trockene Pergament war ihm sehr ähnlich: zerbrechlich und von der Zeit gezeichnet, aber voller Geheimnisse. Er hatte es sich zu seiner Lebensaufgabe gemacht, dieses Wissen zu sammeln, um es an eine neue Generation seines Volkes weiterzugeben. Arakkoa, die statt blinden Vorurteilen und dem Fanatismus der Vergangenheit endlich der Weisheit folgen würden. Nun, dachte er sich, war ein ebenso guter Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere, damit zu beginnen. „Was wisst Ihr über Iskar?“, fragte er und wandte sich dem Hocharakkoa zu. „Nur, dass er die Ausgestoßenen anführt.“ „Und was wisst Ihr über die Gebieterin der Jünger, die Oberste Weise Viryx?“, fragte Reshad den Ausgestoßenen. Glücklicherweise die tote Oberste Weise, dachte er. Sie war es gewesen, die die Hocharakkoa dazu veranlasst hatte, ihre Waffe einzusetzen, in der Hoffnung, die Ausgestoßenen auszurotten. „Sie hat all das angerichtet … Hrrrrk!“ Der Ausgestoßene blickte auf den zerstörten Wald, seine Stimme rau und schrill. „Ja“, fuhr Reshad fort. „Oberflächlich wirken sie sehr verschieden, was einige vielleicht auch von Euch beiden behaupten würden. Aber es gab eine Zeit, in der sie sich sehr ähnlich waren …“ *** Die Jüngerin Viryx neigte das Holzzepter über das Larvennest der Verheerer. Der goldene Kristall am Ende des Schmuckstücks pulsierte vor Wärme und Energie und leuchtete wie eine winzig kleine Sonne. Wieder einmal war Viryx von der Kraft fasziniert, die solch einem kleinen Ding innewohnte. Sie hatte das Gerät selbst gefertigt und dabei Artefakte einer verlorenen, hoch entwickelten Arakkoakultur genutzt: den Apexis. Zeichen ihrer Kultur waren überall im Land rund um die Spitzen der Himmelsnadel verstreut. Für die meisten von Viryx' Volk waren die Artefakte der Apexis nichts weiter als Plunder. Viryx war eine von wenigen, die glaubten, dass man aus dem Studium der Apexis Nutzen ziehen konnte. Eines Tages, dachte sie, werden sie die Dinge so sehen wie ich. Der Kristall wurde immer heller, bis ein Strahl goldenen Feuers aus dem Stein brach und auf die Larven herabfiel. Die winzigen Maden wanden sich, als ihre Haut in der Hitze schmolz und brodelte. „Jetzt erlöse sie schon von ihrem Leid“, rief der Jünger Iskar herüber. Der Arakkoa mit dem violetten Gefieder ging in der Nähe auf und ab. Er trug die goldenen Armreife und die dunkelblaue Gewandung und Kapuze, die ihn als Sonnenweiser auswiesen. Er war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein seltsamer Arakkoa. Klein und gebeugt für sein Alter. Nicht unbedingt der klügste oder der vielversprechendste der Weisen, aber trotz alledem war er Viryx' Freund. Ihr Nestbruder. Für sie hatten Iskars seltsames Aussehen und seine Marotten etwas Liebenswertes. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa sentimental, oder?“, fragte Viryx. „Natürlich nicht, aber wir werden uns verspäten“, zischte Iskar. „Die Ältesten haben uns befohlen, bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurückzukehren.“ „Sie haben uns auch aufgetragen, das Ungeziefer zu beseitigen. Gründlich.“ „Aber wir werden uns verspäten. Genau so haben wir uns diesen Ärger überhaupt erst eingebrockt.“ Viryx sträubte die Federn vor Verärgerung, doch überkam sie auch ein Gefühl der Reue. Sie rief sich in Erinnerung, dass nicht Iskar schuld daran war, dass sie hier draußen waren. Sie war es gewesen, die gestern zu spät zum Morgenritual erschienen war. Die Strafe für ihr Vergehen hatte nicht nur sie getroffen. Vor Jahren hatten die Ältesten aus Viryx und Iskar ein Paar gebildet, wie sie es mit allen jungen Jüngern taten. Auf diese Weise konnten die neuen Mitglieder des Ordens aufeinander aufpassen und sicherstellen, dass jeder den Erlassen Rukhmars, ihrer Sonnengöttin, Folge leistete. Wenn einer von ihnen eine Heldentat vollbrachte, wurden beide mit Lob überhäuft. Ebenso wurden beide bestraft, wenn einer die Regeln verletzte. Und da waren sie nun, im Dreck unter der Himmelsnadel, und vernichteten lästige Verheerer. Die stumpfsinnigen Insekten drangen oft in Arakkoagebiete vor, wo sie ihre stinkenden Nester zwischen den Steinen der Spitzen bauten. Die Vernichtung der Verheerer war eine niedere Arbeit, besonders für Sonnenweise wie Viryx und Iskar. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatten sie geübt, Rukhmars feurige Macht zu gebrauchen, als wäre es ihre eigene, und ihr Licht als Waffe gegen ihre Feinde herabzurufen. Und doch fand ein Teil von Viryx Gefallen an dieser Aufgabe. Sie war nicht in der Himmelsnadel, nicht unter den wachsamen Augen der Ältesten. Sie war frei. Und sie wollte dieses Gefühl so lange wie möglich auskosten. „Sie werden Verständnis haben“, sagte Viryx. Sie blickte auf die grasbedeckten Hügel, die wie Wellen um die Gesteinsspitzen herum aufstiegen und abfielen. Verkohlte Verheererkadaver lagen auf dem Rücken, ihre langen, dürren Beine zum Himmel aufragend. „Wir haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Dafür werden sie uns nicht bestrafen.“ „Dafür werden sie dich nicht bestrafen …“, sagte Iskar. Viryx öffnete den Schnabel für eine scharfe Erwiderung, als etwas Flinkes aus einem Gewirr aus Dornbüschen in der Nähe kroch. Ein weiterer Verheerer. Das große, grau gesprenkelte Insekt huschte über den Boden und verschwand in den dichten Wald direkt vor ihnen. „Lass es …“, bat Iskar. Aber Viryx hatte bereits die Verfolgung aufgenommen. „Wir haben unsere Befehle, Nestbruder. Gründlich.“ *** Dafür werden wir die Peitsche spüren, dachte Iskar, als er hinter Viryx herstolperte. Genauer gesagt: Ich werde es. So lief es immer. Die Ältesten bestraften ihn immer härter als seine Nestschwester, egal wessen Schuld es war. Er kannte die Gründe dafür. Viryx war äußerst begabt. Alles – ob es nun darum ging, den Gebrauch von Rukhmars Kraft zu erlernen, oder darum, die verschiedenen Wissenschaften zu verstehen – gelang ihr mit Leichtigkeit. Selbst ihr Aussehen – ihre blassroten Augen und rosa Federn – galt in ihrer Gesellschaft als schön. Sie war das Paradebeispiel einer Jüngerin auf ihrem Weg zu großen, ruhmreichen Taten. Aber Viryx hatte auch Fehler. Sie war ungehorsam, impulsiv und ruhelos. Sie genoss es, die Regeln bei jeder Gelegenheit zu brechen. Vielleicht, weil sie dafür nie einen wirklichen Preis zahlen musste. Wegen ihrer Gaben, so glaubte Iskar, milderten die Ältesten ihre Strafen ab. So sehr Iskar auch versuchte, die Ältesten zufriedenzustellen, machte er doch oft irgendeinen dummen Fehler. Er war nicht so perfekt wie Viryx. Er hätte sie für ihre angeborenen Talente beneiden und hassen sollen, doch tat er es nicht. Wenn andere ihm Verachtung entgegenbrachten, war sie stets an seiner Seite. Immer beschützte sie ihn. Iskar wünschte nur, sie würde eines Tages die Folgen ihrer kleinen Abenteuer und rebellischen Taten begreifen. Heute sollte dem nicht so sein. Die Kälte, sie sich um ihn legte, ließ Iskar erzittern. Das dicke Blätterdach des Waldes ließ die letzten Lichtstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne nicht durch. Vorsichtig schritt er über dicke Wurzeln, wobei seine Klauen im nassen Schlamm versanken. Sonderbare Talismane aus Holz und Stein hingen an Seilen, die an den Ästen über ihm angebracht waren. Es waren grob gefertigte Arakkoabildnisse. Räucherstäbchen brannten in den geschlossenen Klauen der Figuren und ließen dünne Rauchschwaden in den Wald aufsteigen. Der saure Geruch trieb Iskar das Wasser in die Augen. Sie waren zu weit gegangen. Das war das Land der anderen: jener Arakkoa, die in Rukhmars Ungnade gefallen waren. Die verfluchten, flügellosen Kreaturen, die im Dreck unter den Spitzen hausten. Die Ausgestoßenen. Iskar sprach ein leises Gebet an Rukhmar. Er zog seinen Traumfänger unter seiner dicken Gewandung hervor. Er ergriff den runden, hölzernen Talisman, über dessen Mitte sich Lederfäden überkreuz spannten, fest mit beiden Händen. Iskar hielt den Traumfänger vor sich, so wie die Ältesten es ihm beigebracht hatten. Er würde wie ein Netz wirken, das den Fluch einfing, unter dem die Ausgestoßenen litten, und ihn vor seinem schwächenden Effekt schützen. In seinem Kopf plante Iskar schon, wie er den Traumfänger außerhalb seines Horsts anbringen würde, wenn er zur Himmelsnadel zurückkehrte. Bis zum morgigen Mittag würde Rukhmars Licht das besudelte Schmuckstück von allen Überresten des Fluches befreit haben, die es enthielt. „Es ist uns nicht erlaubt, ohne die Führung der Ältesten hierher zu kommen“, sagte Iskar, als er Viryx einholte. „Lass es bitte einfach gut sein.“ „Sei still. Sieh nur.“ Viryx deutete nach vorne. Iskar blickte durch den Wald. Er sah nichts weiter als Bäume und Schatten. „Ich kann den Verheerer nicht sehen.“ „Vergiss den Verheerer. Ich habe etwas Interessanteres gefunden. Da vorne.“ Dann sah Iskar es. Eine Gestalt. Ein Arakkoa. Die Gestalt schlich durch die knorrigen Bäume. Leuchtend rote Federn ragten unter ihrem schäbigen Umhang hervor. Iskar schloss aus ihrem Gang und ihrer Größe, dass es ein männlicher Arakkoa war. Der geheimnisvolle Arakkoa lief zudem aufrecht, was bedeutete, dass er kein Ausgestoßener war. Er war einer von ihnen. „Er sollte nicht alleine hier draußen sein, wenn in Kürze die Zeremonie beginnt“, sagte Viryx. „Ja … die, an der wir eigentlich teilnehmen sollten“, antwortete Iskar. Heute markierte den Anfang von Rukhmars Gnade – eine Zeit des Jahres, zu der die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreichte und die Tage lang und hell waren. Alle Jünger mussten der Zeremonie beiwohnen und Riten ausführen. Eine Tatsache, die Viryx trotz Iskars Warnungen so leicht abzutun schien. „Fragst du dich denn gar nicht, was er vorhat?“, sagte Viryx. „Nicht wirklich. Je länger wir hier verweilen, desto schlimmer wird unsere Strafe sein.“ Viryx antwortete nichts. Sie schoss nach vorne und schwang sich dann in die Luft, wo sie in das Blätterdach hinaufflog. So stur, dachte Iskar, als er ihr folgte. Und so töricht. Sie folgten dem seltsamen Arakkoa tiefer in den Wald und landeten dabei auf einem Ast nach dem anderen. Iskar wusste, dass die Ausgestoßenen dieses Gebiet das Akrazversteck nannten. Primitive Hütten, die mit violetten, runenverzierten Tüchern behangen waren, waren über den düsteren Wald verstreut. Die einzige Lichtquelle, insofern man überhaupt von einer solchen sprechen konnte, waren leuchtende lila Kugeln, die willkürlich hier und da über den Wald verteilt waren. „Bitte …“ Iskar ergriff Viryx' Schulter, als er neben ihr auf einem weiteren dicken Ast landete. „Er scheint anzuhalten.“ Der geheimnisvolle Arakkoa verschwand in einer großen Ansammlung von Ausgestoßenenhütten, einer Art Dorf. Kalte Furcht legte sich über Iskar und schürte seine Angst. Sein Atem ging schnell und laut und er hoffte, dass er den Fluch, der die Luft hier durchsetzte, nicht einatmen würde. „Denk darüber nach, was du tust.“ Er hielt die Stimme gesenkt. „Der Fluch …“ „Wir sind nicht hier, um düstere Taten zu vollbringen. Rukhmar wird uns beschützen. Warte einfach … hier auf mich.“ *** Eine überschwängliche Mischung aus Angst und Aufregung rauschte durch Viryx, als sie sich leise hinter den armseligen Hütten der Ausgestoßenen entlang schlich. Sie hatte gemeint, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte keine Angst davor, unter diesen Kreaturen zu sein. Selbst an diesem verlassenen Ort würde Rukhmars Licht, ihre Wärme, sie vor den Verfluchten beschützen. Der verhüllte Arakkoa machte vor einer großen Hütte aus fauligen Holzstöcken halt. Kleine Schriftrollen hingen an ausgefransten Strängen über dem Eingang. Er blickte nach rechts und links und trat dann ein. Viryx landete auf einem kahlen, krummen Ast, der sich über die Behausung erstreckte. Breite Stücke violetten und dunkelblauen Tuchs waren zusammengenäht und über die Hütte gelegt worden, um ein Dach zu bilden. Durch einen Schlitz zwischen zwei Streifen des abgewetzten Stoffes konnte Viryx den Arakkoa sehen. Sie neigte den Kopf und lauschte. „Der Schatten wächst …“, sagte der verkleidete Arakkoa. Aus dem Nichts erschien eine Rauchwolke, die herumwirbelte, bis sie sich in einen Ausgestoßenen aus Fleisch und Blut verwandelte. Faszinierend. Viryx hatte Geschichten über die dunklen Kräfte gelesen, derer sich die Ausgestoßenen bedienten. Der, der Gestalt annahm, war ein männlicher Ausgestoßener mit matten roten Federn. Seine Finger hatten die Farbe von Asche und waren gekrümmt und abgenutzt wie die Haut von etwas Totem. Ein kleiner, roter Kaliri – allem Anschein nach gerade erst geschlüpft – klammerte sich an einen goldverzierten lila Schal, der seine Schultern schmückte. „… wenn der Rabe den Tag verschlingt“, schnarrte der Ausgestoßene. „Dürfte ich eine bessere Verkleidung empfehlen?“ „Die Zeit drängt, Reshad. Wo ist die Schriftrolle?“ „Einen Augenblick, einen Augenblick …“ Der mit Namen Reshad senkte die Stimme. Viryx bewegte sich auf dem Ast langsam näher heran, um zu hören, was sie sagten. Ein bisschen näher. Ein bisschen – Der Ast knackte unter ihrem Gewicht. Der verkleidete Arakkoa riss den Kopf nach oben. Und einen kurzen, beunruhigenden Moment lang blickte Viryx ihm in die Augen. Dann war er weg. Er stürmte aus der Hütte, warf seinen Umhang ab und flog hinauf in das Blätterdach. Viryx fluchte. Sie gab alle Vorsicht auf, sprang durch die Luft und sauste über das Dorf. Dicke, verharkte Äste kratzten über ihren Rücken und ihre Flügel, als sie die Verfolgung aufnahm. Der dichte Wald erschwerte die Sicht ziemlich. Sie hüpfte von Ast zu Ast und schlug Blätter zur Seite, die Augen dabei beinahe geschlossen, um sie vor dem Schmutz zu schützen. Viryx sauste durch ein Gewirr aus Zweigen, als sie, eher zufällig, gegen den Rücken des anderen Arakkoa prallte. Die beiden fielen zu Boden, wo sie über Wurzeln rollten und durch den Matsch glitten. Der Arakkoa war schnell. Er war wieder auf den Beinen, eine seiner Hände in die Luft gestreckt. Flammen züngelten wie Windschlangen um seine Krallen, als er anfing, Rukhmars Kraft anzurufen. Bei Rukhmar, dachte Viryx. Sie erkannte ihn. Das ist Ikiss. Ein Jünger! „Sie haben Euch geschickt, um mich zu verfolgen?“ Der Arakkoa schnappte mit dem Schnabel und stellte seine Schopffedern auf, um imposanter zu wirken. „Ich …“ Viryx suchte nach Worten. „Wer?“ Der andere Arakkoa kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum seid Ihr hier?“ „Dasselbe könnte ich Euch fragen.“ Viryx bewegte ihre Hand unauffällig auf den kleinen Knochendolch zu, der an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war. Sie ließ den anderen Arakkoa nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. War er ein Feind der Himmelsnadel? Oder war er von Mitgliedern der Jünger für einen offiziellen Auftrag hierher entsandt worden? Letzteres war möglich, wenngleich nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Schließlich war er ein Jünger. Von Weitem hörte sie Stimmen und Flügelschlagen. Äste raschelten und knackten. „Nein …“ Ikiss drehte sich herum und blickte zum Blätterdach hinauf. „Sie wissen es. Sie wissen es.“ Er stürzte nach vorne und ergriff Viryx an ihrer Sonnenweisengewandung, bevor sie ihren Dolch ziehen konnte. „Terokk. Der uralte König. Es sind Lügen … alles Lügen. Was er war. Was er getan hat. Was der Fluch ist.“ Vier Klingenkrallen, Elitekrieger der Jünger, brachen durch das Blätterdach. In jeder Hand trugen sie eine Flügelklinge, eine sichelförmige Waffe mit filigraner Goldverzierung. „Das sind alles Lügen! Alles – kraaaah!“ Ikiss' Worte endeten in einem schrillen Schrei, als ihm einer der Krieger mit dem stumpfen Ende einer Flügelklinge auf den Kopf schlug. Ikiss fiel auf die Knie und rang nach Luft. Eine zweite Klingenkralle stülpte eine schwarze Sichtschutzhaube aus Leder über Ikiss' Kopf, die seine Augen bedeckte, während eine andere einen Metallring mit eingravierten Runen über den Schnabel des Gefangenen schob, um ihn geschlossen zu halten. Die letzte der Klingenkrallen band Ikiss' Arme mit einem Stück dickem, purpurrotem Seil zusammen. „Viryx!“ Iskar landete neben ihr. „Sie fanden mich. Gleich, nachdem du das Dorf betreten hattest. Wie es aussieht, folgen sie ihm schon eine ganze Weile.“ „Und Ihr hättet unsere Jagd beinahe verdorben.“ Eine der Klingenkrallen näherte sich Viryx, sie weit überragend. „Ihr solltet nicht hier sein.“ Viryx musste zurückweichen, um nicht von den Zacken der kupferfarbenen Rüstung geschnitten zu werden, die sich von der Brust der Klingenkralle bis über ihre Schultern erstreckten. „Wir waren dabei, Verheerer zu jagen“, sagte sie kleinlaut. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben durchfuhr sie ein Schauer der Angst. „Ich sehe keine Verheerer.“ Der Krieger sah sich demonstrativ um. Er wandte sich den anderen Klingenkrallen zu und deutete auf Viryx. „Bringt diese beiden mit zurück. Sie waren bei den Verfluchten.“ *** Der Knall von Rukhmars Schwanz hallte in Iskars Kopf wider. Die Peitsche sank wie Krallen aus Feuer in seinen Rücken und versengte Federn und Fleisch. Weißglühender Schmerz explodierte hinter seinen Augen. Er schrie vor Schmerz, obwohl er sich gesagt hatte, dass er still bleiben und die Strafe würdevoll ertragen würde. Dasselbe Versprechen hatte er sich gestern gegeben und wieder gebrochen. Und auch den Tag zuvor. „Ich bin jetzt fertig.“ Eine sanfte und doch strenge Stimme hallte in der Dunkelheit wider. Der blendende Schmerz ließ langsam nach. Iskars Sehvermögen kehrte nach und nach zurück und er nahm das fahle Licht wahr, das das Zimmer erfüllte. Eine einzelne Sonnenkugel, die wie eine gläserne Miniatursonne loderte, hing von der Decke der fensterlosen Kammer. Es war einer der vielen abgelegenen Orte in der Großen Spitze der Himmelsnadel, wo sich die Akademien, Ritualsäle und Züchtigungsräume der Jünger von Rukhmar befanden. Letztere kannte Iskar gut. Zwei Klingenkrallen drehten Iskar herum und seinem Peiniger entgegen, dem Obersten Weisen Zelkyr. Der Gebieter der Himmelsnadel, ein Arakkoa, dessen Wort Gesetze ändern und über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnte, starrte mit zornigem Blick auf den Sonnenweisen herab. Iskar erzitterte in der Gegenwart dieses Arakkoas, der lebenden Stimme von Rukhmar. Zelkyr trug eine verzierte orangefarbene Robe über seinen seegrünen Federn mit ihren gelben Spitzen. Das Gewand glänzte im Licht der Sonnenkugel. Es war ein feiner Zauber in den Stoff eingewoben worden, der Iskar an den Himmel bei Sonnenaufgang erinnerte. In seiner rechten Hand hielt der Oberste Weise Rukhmars Schwanz. Filigrane Goldverzierungen wanden sich um das Zepter. Von einem Ende hingen drei lange Ranken aus knisterndem Feuer. „Du hast mich enttäuscht, Jünger Iskar“, sagte Zelkyr. Es war nicht meine Schuld!, wollte Iskar schreien. Ich habe es versucht … Ich habe versucht, sie aufzuhalten … Doch konnte er der Stimme von Rukhmar nicht widersprechen. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, antwortete Iskar. „Das verspreche ich Euch.“ „Wie oft habe ich das schon von dir gehört?“, seufzte Zelkyr. „Ich werde … mich mehr anstrengen.“ Iskar verneigte sich, bis sein Schnabel den Boden berührte. „Bei Rukhmars Gnade, ich werde es versuchen.“ „Wir werden sehen“, sagte der Oberste Weise. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Eine wichtige.“ „Was immer Ihr wünscht.“ „Du wirst ein Auge auf Viryx haben. Beobachte ihre Aktivitäten: wohin sie geht, mit wem sie spricht, was sie tut. Komm sofort zu mir, wenn dir etwas Ungewöhnliches auffällt.“ „Etwas Ungewöhnliches?“ „Sie war bei den Ausgestoßenen. Ein Sonnenpriester hat Reinigungsrituale an ihr vollzogen, also droht uns durch den Fluch keine Gefahr. Doch könnte er eine bleibende Wirkung auf ihren Geist hinterlassen haben.“ Irgendetwas an der Sache beunruhigte Iskar. Hatte dieser Ketzer – Ikiss – Viryx etwas getan? Iskar war sich nicht sicher, was der Narr vorgehabt hatte. Doch stand es ihm nicht zu, zu fragen. Würde der Oberste Weise denken, dass Iskar diese Information benötigte, hätte er sie ihm bereits mitgeteilt. „J-Ja …“, meinte Iskar nickend. „Verfügt über mich, Oberster Weiser. Ich stehe Euch zu Diensten, so Rukhmar will.“ Später ging Iskar hinaus auf eine der vielen offenen Terrassen der Großen Spitze. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Füße die steinerne Plattform berührten. Jeder Schritt jagte einen frischen Schmerzimpuls durch seinen Rücken. Niemand beachtete ihn, als er vorwärts hinkte. Eine Handvoll Jünger lief auf anderen Teilen der Terrasse umher, und fast alle von ihnen sprachen über Neuigkeiten zu Ikiss und seiner Gefangennahme. Iskar ignorierte die Diskussionen und begab sich zu einer riesigen Messingsonnenuhr, die in der Mitte der Plattform emporragte. An Einkerbungen entlang des Rands des Geräts konnte man die verschiedenen Tageszeiten ablesen. Immer wenn der Schatten der Sonnenuhr auf eine dieser Einkerbungen fiel, hielten alle Jünger inne und sprachen Rukhmar leise ihren Dank dafür aus, dass sie ihr Licht mit den Arakkoa teilte. Iskar wiederholte die Gebete im Stillen und holte dabei jene nach, die er verpasst hatte, während er im Züchtigungsraum seine Strafe empfangen hatte. Als er mit ihnen fertig war, suchte er sich eine Stelle am Rande der Terrasse und lehnte sich an das vergoldete Geländer. Eine starke Brise sauste über die Plattform, wehte seine Kapuze auf und ließ die bestickten Banner, die von der Terrasse oberhalb herabhingen, wild umherpeitschen. Ein purpurroter Kaliri landete krächzend auf dem Geländer. Iskar streichelte die Federn des Vogels und atmete tief ein. Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen; versuchte, sich einen Reim auf die letzten paar Tage zu machen. Unter ihm erstreckte sich ein Meer aus grünem, rotem und gelbem Wald in alle Richtungen, das nur von den aufsteigenden Steinkrallen der Himmelsnadel unterbrochen wurde. Arakkoa sausten ober- und unterhalb der Stelle, an der Iskar stand, durch die Luft, darunter Paare aus jungen Jüngern. Iskar fragte sich, ob jemand von ihnen dieselbe Aufgabe erhalten hatte wie er. Ein Auge auf seinen Nestbruder oder seine Nestschwester zu haben – das war für einen Jünger ganz selbstverständlich. Aus diesem Grund wurden aus den Anhängern von Rukhmar Paare gebildet. Ihnen wurde beigebracht, auf Anzeichen für den Fluch zu achten: Trägheit, Unpünktlichkeit, die Befehle der Ältesten zu hinterfragen. Das waren die ersten Warnhinweise, dass eine Infizierung stattgefunden hatte. Diese Gedanken waren in allen Arakkoa vom Moment ihres Schlüpfens fest verwurzelt. Aber jede Bewegung der eigenen Nestschwester aktiv auszuspionieren und sie dann zu melden … das war etwas ganz anderes. Verriet er Viryx dadurch? Oder beschützte er sie? *** Lügen … alles Lügen … Diese Stimme hatte Viryx die letzten drei Tage in ihren Gedanken verfolgt. Sie hatte diese Zeit allein in ihrem Horst verbracht – diese Strafe hatte der Oberste Weise ihr auferlegt. Jeden Tag war ein Sonnenpriester gekommen, um Reinigungsrituale zu vollziehen und so jegliche Überbleibsel des Fluches zu beseitigen, die sie trug. Während alledem waren Viryx' Gedanken bei Ikiss geblieben. Sie verspürte kein Mitleid mit dem Ketzer. Laut dem Sonnenpriester hatte Ikiss sich mit den Ausgestoßenen gegen die Jünger verschworen. In ein paar Tagen würde er ins Exil geschickt werden. Seine Flügel würden abgeschnitten und er ausgestoßen werden. Das verdiente er, und noch mehr. Aber was hatte jemanden wie Ikiss, jemand so Talentiertes, der so viel Respekt im Orden genoss, dazu bewogen, sein Leben wegzuwerfen? Und was war das für eine Schriftrolle, hinter der er her war? Wie konnte etwas Derartiges so gefährlich sein? Dieses Geheimnis nagte an ihr, verfolgte sie. Sie konnte nicht eher ruhen, als bis sie die Antwort gefunden hatte. Deshalb zog es sie an dem Tag, an dem sie aus ihrer Isolation entlassen wurde, in die tiefsten Winkel des Großen Archivs der Himmelsnadel, wo sie alsbald zwischen alten, verstaubten Folianten saß. Viryx rieb sich die Augen und lehnte sich von dem Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch der Lesenische zurück, die sie bezogen hatte. Es war eine von vielen, die in die steinernen Wände des Archivs hineingemeißelt worden waren. Außerhalb hingen Hunderte tränenförmige Nester voller Folianten und Schriftrollen von den Wänden und wanden sich die Länge der Kammer hinauf. Kaliri flogen zwischen den Nestern hin und her, um Besuchern Bücher auszuliefern und die Bücher zurückzubringen, die in den Lesenischen zurückgelassen worden waren. Eine Weile lang beobachtete sie die gut ausgebildeten Vögel und dachte über alles nach, was sie gelesen hatte. Sie hatte etwas gefunden, das wusste sie. Etwas, das nicht stimmte. Viryx lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und las erneut einen Absatz über Terokk, den sie in der Chronik der uralten Könige gefunden hatte. Er erzählte die Geschichte des legendären Arakkoakönigs Terokk, der einst über die Himmelsnadel geherrscht hatte. Der Foliant erzählte von seinen vielen Verbrechen und verwerflichen Taten. Er zeichnete ein Bild der Himmelsnadel unter seiner Herrschaft als eine Zeit des Leidens und der Tyrannei. Erst als die tapferen Jünger von Rukhmar sich gegen Terokk erhoben, fand diese tragische Ära ein Ende. Sie stürzten den König, verbannten ihn aus der Himmelsnadel und befreiten alle Arakkoa aus der Unterdrückung. Rukhmar wandte sich dann von Terokk ab. Er wurde ein Ausgestoßener, der durch den Fluch den Verstand verlor und verkümmerte. Das war nichts Neues für Viryx. Sie hatte diese Geschichte schon zahllose Male gehört. Das Seltsame war, dass jede geschichtliche Schilderung dieses Ereignisses, die sie las, auf dieselbe Art und Weise formuliert war. Chronik der uralten Könige, Terokks Tyrannei, Rukhmars Erlösung – diese Dokumente waren angeblich in einem Abstand von Jahrzehnten oder sogar Jahrhunderten verfasst worden. Und doch waren ihre Kapitel über Terokk identisch. Viryx stellte sich vor, wie Ikiss im Archiv saß und genau dieselben Schriftrollen und Bücher las wie sie in diesem Augenblick. Was hatte ihn überhaupt hierher geführt? Wichtiger noch: Wohin war er danach gegangen? Dass die Geschichten identisch waren, war eigenartig, doch sagte ihr das nichts Neues. Sie musste woanders nach Antworten suchen. Das Große Archiv war öffentlich und allen Arakkoa zugänglich. Doch gab es noch andere Aufbewahrungsorte des Wissens, Verstecke seltener Folianten, die nur den Jüngern von Rukhmar zugänglich waren. Viryx tippte mit den Krallen auf den Tisch und dachte nach. In die Archive der Jünger einzudringen würde viel schwieriger werden, als hierher zu kommen. Die Sonnenschreiber, die über diese ehrwürdigen Orte wachten, würden ihr plötzliches Interesse für Terokk infrage stellen. Und das könnte die Ältesten misstrauisch machen. Das wäre eine Herausforderung, dachte sie, und ein Schauer der Aufregung durchfuhr sie. Viryx stopfte die Schriftrollen und Folianten in einen kleinen Korb, der an der Schwelle der Lesenische hing. Die Kaliri würden später vorbeikommen, um die Schriftstücke wieder an ihren richtigen Platz zu bringen. Als sie aus der Nische sprang und anfing, zum Eingang des Großen Archivs hochzufliegen, musste sie an Iskar denken. Dieses Geheimnis hatte sie so sehr beschäftigt, dass sie ihn nicht aufgesucht hatte. Der Sonnenpriester hatte ihr von Iskars Schicksal berichtet. Drei Tage Isolation und Peitschenhiebe mit Rukhmars Schwanz. Es war ihre Schuld gewesen, und sie wusste, dass ihre Strafe im Vergleich dazu nichts gewesen war. Sie schwor sich, ihren Nestbruder nicht in diese neuen Nachforschungen zu verwickeln. Viryx entschied, dass sie ihn später aufsuchen würde. Doch jetzt hatte sie Fragen zu beantworten. *** Aus dem Schatten seiner Lesenische beobachtete Iskar, wie Viryx davonflog. Er war ihr gefolgt, seit sie aus der Isolation entlassen worden war. Der Oberste Weise hatte ihm nicht verboten, mit ihr zu sprechen. Iskar hatte sich einfach dazu entschieden, es nicht zu tun. Er traute sich selbst nicht zu, seine Aufgabe geheim zu halten. Als er zusah, wie sie ging, drängte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, ihr von den Befehlen zu erzählen, die er vom Obersten Weisen erhalten hatte. Doch gebot ihm eine andere, viel lautere Stimme, zu gehorchen. Das tat er. Als er sich sicher war, dass Viryx das Große Archiv verlassen hatte, trat Iskar aus der Nische hervor und schwebte in Kreisen die Bibliothek hinab. Er glitt in die Nische auf der untersten Ebene. Jene Nische, in der Viryx so viele Stunden zugebracht hatte. Fast alle anderen Lesebereiche waren frei. Warum also hatte Viryx einen ganz unten ausgewählt? Warum hatte sie sich einen gesucht, der so abgeschottet und abgelegen war? Ein Kaliri erreichte die Nische kurz vor Iskar. Er begann, mit dem Schnabel den Korb zu durchforsten, der außerhalb der Nische hing. Iskar verscheuchte den Vogel und schüttete dann die Schriftrollen und Folianten aus. Er las jeden Titel, während er sie nebeneinander auf den Tisch legte. Seltsam. Es waren alles Berichte über die Zeit, in der die Jünger die Macht in der Himmelsnadel ergriffen hatten. Das Problem war, dass Viryx Geschichte nicht ausstehen konnte, es sei denn, sie hatte etwas mit der verlorenen Kultur der Apexis zu tun. Diese Art von Büchern waren Iskars Spezialität. Gelehrsamkeit war eines der wenigen Dinge, in denen er sich in seinem Leben jemals hervorgetan hatte. Ein tiefes, nervöses Trillern grollte in Iskars Kehle. Er nahm den größten Folianten, Chronik der uralten Könige, in die Hand. Er hielt das geschlossene Buch hoch und untersuchte es von allen Seiten. An der Art, wie der Buchrücken durchgedrückt war, konnte er ablesen, welche Seite Viryx am längsten gelesen hatte. Es war ein Trick, den ihm ein älterer Jünger einst beigebracht hatte. Eine Methode, mit der die Ältesten überprüften, ob ihre Schüler die Kapitel und Abschnitte lasen, die sie bei ihrer Ausbildung aufgetragen bekommen hatten. Iskar blätterte zu dem Abschnitt, den Viryx gelesen hatte. Ein einzelner Name fiel im sofort ins Auge. Terokk. *** Die nächsten zwei Tage wurde Iskar zu Viryx' Schatten. Er folgte ihr überallhin und beobachtete jede ihrer Aktivitäten. Sie kehrte nicht ins Große Archiv zurück. Sie verbrachte jedoch viele Stunden allein in ihrem Horst. Aus Angst, verdächtig zu wirken, versuchte Iskar während dieser Stunden nicht, sie auszuspionieren. Aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was sie tat. Das wenige, was er von Viryx' Nachforschungen wusste, war, dass sie sich mit dem alten König Terokk und der Geschichte seines Exils beschäftigt hatte. Das allein war kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Schon als Junge lernten Arakkoa Terokks Geschichte. Doch wie sie die Nachforschungen anstellte, ausweichend und geheimnistuerisch, war seltsam. Viryx schien den anderen Arakkoa wann immer möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen und kam nur spät nachts aus ihrem Horst. Waren das keine Anzeichen für den Fluch? Iskar wollte es nicht glauben. Rukhmar liebte Viryx. Sie war gesegnet. Würde die Sonnengöttin nicht jemand derart Talentiertes wie Viryx vor dem Fluch schützen? Diese Frage lastete schwer auf Iskar, während er für sein Treffen mit dem Obersten Weisen zu den höchsten Ebenen der Großen Spitze flog. Die letzte Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und sich gefragt, was er Zelkyr erzählen würde. Was konnte er anderes sagen als die Wahrheit? Iskar machte den Obersten Weisen auf der höchsten Terrasse der Spitze aus, einer Plattform, in die buntes Glas in Form eines riesigen Federbüschels eingearbeitet war. Über ihr hingen Zierbanner und glänzende Sonnensteine an langen Holzstäben herab, die in die steinerne Fassade der Spitze eingelassen waren. Die Dekorationen waren wunderschön, doch sie zu sehen erfüllte Iskar nicht mit Freude. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nur auf eine Sache: einen Käfig aus Eisen, der mit schwarzem Tuch verhüllt war und von einer hölzernen Stange genau über der Terrasse hing. In ihm war Ikiss. Seit seiner Gefangennahme war er dort drin gewesen. Und dort würde er bleiben, alleine und im Dunkeln, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er ins Exil verbannt werden würde. Ein Sonnenweisenältester hatte das schwarze Material, das den Käfig umhüllte, verzaubert, um ihm Wärme und Licht zu nehmen und von ihm fernzuhalten. Das war ein Teil seiner Strafe: So weit oben, so nah an Rukhmars Umarmung zu sein, aber nichts davon zu spüren. Iskar graute es vor dem Gedanken, so von der Sonne abgeschnitten zu sein. Er hatte gehört, dass Arakkoa wahnsinnig würden, wenn sie in dem Käfig eingesperrt waren. Sie würden sich ihre eigenen Federn ausreißen. Einen Moment lang stellte er sich Viryx in diesem Käfig vor, wie sie dort eingesperrt war, weil sie Anzeichen des Fluches gezeigt hatte. Ein furchtbares Gefühl der Einsamkeit ließ Iskar das Herz schmerzen. „Jünger Iskar“, sagte der Oberste Weise Zelkyr. Iskar zwang sich, seinen Blick von dem Käfig zu lösen. Er kniete nieder und senkte sein Haupt. „Erhebe dich.“ Der Oberste Weise winkte ihn näher zu sich. „Was hast du in Erfahrung gebracht?“ „Ich habe sie beobachtet“, antwortete Iskar. „Und?“ „Und sie hat sich verändert.“ Der Oberste Weise zeigte kein Zeichen der Überraschung. Er blieb so stoisch wie immer. „Auf welche Weise?“ „Sie ist, nun …“ Iskar zögerte. „Sie hat sich gebessert. Sie ist pflichtbewusster und gehorsamer als je zuvor.“ Die Lüge sprudelte einfach aus ihm heraus, als hätte jemand von seinem Geist und seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen. Jemand, den er nicht kannte. Doch selbst als er sprach, selbst als es Iskar vor Schock und Besorgnis schauderte, hörte er nicht auf. „Sie hat ihre Zeit damit verbracht, Gebete an Rukhmar zu sprechen. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen.“ „Du bist dir sicher?“, fragte Zelkyr, sein Blick auf Iskar gerichtet. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte dieser Blick Iskar in Verlegenheit gebracht und dazu bewegt, um Vergebung zu flehen. Doch trat etwas Unbekanntes, etwas Belebendes aus dem Selbsthass und der Scham, die seine Gedanken normalerweise bestimmten, an die Oberfläche. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich stark. Der Oberste Weise, der mächtigste Arakkoa der Welt, glaubte ihm. Iskar, der von den Gleichaltrigen verachtet worden war, der so oft von den Älteren übergangen worden war, hatte Einfluss auf die Stimme von Rukhmar. „Ich bin mir sicher.“ Iskar sprach die Worte ruhig und ohne Zittern. Der Oberste Weise wandte sich ab und winkte ihn weg wie einen Kaliri. „Beobachte sie weiter.“ Sobald er die Terrasse hinter sich gelassen hatte, verließ Iskar seine Stärke. Panik überkam ihn. Was habe ich getan? Rukhmar, vergib mir … Er landete auf einer kleinen Plattform weiter unten an der Großen Spitze, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Magen krümmte sich. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er Angst, er würde seine Morgenmahlzeit wieder hochwürgen. Es war für eine gerechte Sache, sagte er sich. Er konnte die Lüge nicht zurücknehmen. Doch hatte er Viryx eine zweite Chance verschafft. Wenn es ihm gelang, sie von dem tollkühnen Weg, auf welchen auch immer sie sich begeben hatte, abzubringen, wenn er sie retten konnte, wäre es all das wert gewesen. *** Die sanften Klänge von Windspielen trieben über die Himmelsnadel. Viryx hörte sie in ihrem Horst. Sie wusste, was dies bedeutete: Der Ketzer würde morgen bei Sonnenaufgang ins Exil verbannt werden. Viryx war überrascht, dass es bereits soweit war. Sie hatte die Tage aus den Augen verloren und doch kaum etwas vorzuweisen. Ihre Nachforschungen hatten nichts Greifbares ergeben. Sie hatte die Archive der Jünger durchwühlt, so gut sie es vermochte, aber nur Verweise auf verlorene Texte über Terokk gefunden. Schriftstücke, die von den Jüngern als apokryph eingestuft wurden. Ob sie irgendwo in der Himmelsnadel zu finden waren, wusste Viryx nicht. Sie ging in ihrem kleinen Horst auf und ab und fragte sich, was als Nächstes zu tun war. Hier herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Betttücher baumelten vom Rand des kokonförmigen Nests, das von der Decke hing. Der Boden war mit offenen Folianten und Pergamentfetzen übersät. Auf ihrem Lesetisch stapelten sich zerbrochene Apexisartefakte, Werkzeug, Schreibfedern und Schüsseln mit halb gegessenem, verschimmelndem Essen. Tatsache war jedoch, dass es ihr schlichtweg egal war. Auf eine derartige Sackgasse zu stoßen, machte sie unglaublich wütend. Das Geheimnis zog sie dadurch nur noch mehr in seinen Bann. Nichts anderes – nichts anderes – war von Bedeutung. „Viryx!“, rief eine Stimme vor der Tür zu ihrem Horst. Durch die trüben Glasfenster zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs konnte sie Iskar sehen, der in der Nische draußen saß. Viryx ließ ihn ein, voller Schuldgefühle dafür, dass sie den Kontakt zu ihrem Nestbruder tagelang gemieden hatte. „Iskar.“ Sie erwog ein paar unterschiedliche Entschuldigungen. Harmlose Lügen, um zu erklären, warum sie sich so lange alleine zurückgezogen hatte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht rausgekommen bin, um dich zu sehen. Der Sonnenpriester –“ „Kriieek. Keine Lügen!“, unterbrach sie Iskar. Er stürmte in den Horst. „Ich weiß, was du getrieben hast.“ Viryx blieb einen Moment lang still. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Schließlich fragte sie: „Woher?“ „Woher? Weil der Oberste Weise mir befohlen hat, es herauszufinden. Dich zu beobachten. Er denkt –“ „Mich zu beobachten?“ Viryx' Worte trieften vor Gift. „Und du hast mir nichts davon gesagt?“ „Wirst du mir zuhören?“ Iskar trat näher heran und senkte seine Stimme. „Er hatte Angst, du könntest verflucht sein.“ „Verflucht?“ Viryx zwitscherte vor Lachen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“ „Ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt. Deshalb habe ich deine Nachforschungen über Terokk geheim gehalten. Ich …“ Iskar drehte sich von Viryx weg. Er stieß einen langen, müden Seufzer aus. „Ich habe den Obersten Weisen belogen.“ Das überraschte Viryx. Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Iskar den Mut haben würde, etwas so Kühnes zu tun. „Das ist nichts Gutes“, sagte Iskar, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Sag mir einfach, warum du Nachforschungen über Terokk angestellt hast.“ Viryx erwog dies. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass Iskar es verdiente, die Wahrheit zu hören. Viryx erklärte, was mit Ikiss im Akrazversteck passiert war. Erzählte von seinem Treffen mit dem Ausgestoßenen und den rätselhaften Worten, die er vor seiner Gefangennahme gesprochen hatte. Dann erzählte sie von ihrer Entdeckung, dass sich jeder Bericht über Terokks Fall ähnelte. „Ist es nicht seltsam, dass sie alle gleich sind?“, fragte Viryx, als sie fertig war. „Vielleicht?“ Iskar ging um den Lesetisch. Er roch an den Schüsseln voll Essen und taumelte schaudernd zurück. „Aber wenn das Ereignis eindeutig war, sollten die Aufzeichnungen es genau wiedergeben.“ „Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Genauigkeit und …“ Viryx verstummte und wusste nicht recht, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. „Und was?“, drängte Iskar. „Und Erfindung.“ Iskar schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ein Beweis dafür, dass die Aufzeichnungen sorgfältig erstellt wurden. Wonach genau suchst du überhaupt?“ „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Viryx. „Vielleicht die Schriftrolle, hinter der Ikiss her war … Vielleicht enthält sie die Antworten.“ Iskars Krallen fuhren durch die Federn auf seinem Kopf. „Warum solltest du dem Ketzer überhaupt glauben? Er wollte dich manipulieren und in deinem Kopf Zweifel säen.“ Er breitete die Arme aus und deutete auf ihre verdreckte Kammer. „Du bist wie besessen. Ganz verrückt. Bekomm den Kopf wieder frei und bereite dich auf die Verbannung morgen vor.“ „Hiieek … Du brauchst nicht auf mich aufzupassen.“ Einen Augenblick lang ließ Viryx sich von ihrer Wut übermannen und sprach die Worte viel schärfer aus, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Doch stellte sie fest, dass sie langsam genug von dieser Unterhaltung hatte. Sie verschwendete ihre Zeit – Zeit, die sie für ihre Nachforschungen aufwenden konnte. Iskars Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Es wäre schön, wenn du ausnahmsweise einmal über die Folgen deiner Handlungen nachdenken würdest. Wenn du daran denken würdest, wie sie sich auf andere auswirken.“ Wut stieg in Viryx auf, und ihre Stimme verzog sich zu einem harschen Kreischen. „Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten, für mich zu lügen.“ „Ich …“ Iskar starrte sie an und sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie verletzt er war. Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stürmte aus der Kammer. „Iskar –“, rief Viryx ihm nach, aber er war bereits verschwunden. Sie ging zum Fenster und sah zu, wie er durch ein Dutzend in der Luft kreisender roter Kaliri davonflog. Viryx wusste, dass sie dankbar sein sollte. Sie war es auch. Er war für sie ein großes Risiko eingegangen. Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Nicht, wenn noch die Chance bestand, Antworten zu finden – so gering sie auch sein mochte. *** Vor Sonnenaufgang versammelten sich fast alle Mitglieder der Jünger von Rukhmar im Zeremoniensaal der Großen Spitze, um der glorreichen Verbannung beizuwohnen. Gemäß der Tradition nahmen die Jüngerältesten ihre Plätze entlang der Schwelle der aus Stein und Kristall gefertigten Plattform des Saals ein, wo das Ritual stattfinden würde. Sie standen in perfekt angeordneten Reihen und starrten nach vorne auf ein Paar Klingenkrallen, die den Ketzer an Ketten hielten, welche mit seinen Handgelenken verbunden waren. Zwei gewaltige steinerne Arakkoastatuen, die sichelförmige, mit Sonnenkugeln geschmückte Zepter in den Händen hielten, blickten auf den Verurteilten herab. Die restlichen Jünger saßen nebeneinander auf Vorsprüngen über der Plattform. Sie unterteilten sich selbst anhand ihrer Berufe. Iskar nahm seinen Platz in einer Gruppe Sonnenweiser auf der östlichen Seite der Ritualebene ein. Zu ihrer Rechten waren die Sonnenschreiber. Auf der linken Seite waren die kriegerischen Klingenkrallen. Einzelne Nachzügler kamen nach und nach herein und hofften, niemand würde es mitbekommen. Irgendjemand würde es. Irgendjemand bekam es immer mit. Sie würden die feurige Berührung von Rukhmars Schwanz spüren, wenn das Verbannungsritual vorbei war. Iskar versuchte, Viryx in der Menge auszumachen, fand aber keine Spur von ihr. Er war immer noch wütend auf sie, ärgerte sich noch immer über ihre Selbstsucht … war aber auch besorgt. War sie wirklich so töricht, die Verbannung zu verpassen? Er glaubte nicht, dass ihre Besessenheit so weit reichte. Er fing an zu bereuen, nicht nach ihr gesehen zu haben. Die Jünger verstummten, als der Oberste Weise Zelkyr eintraf. Er war in strahlende Zeremonienkleidung gehüllt, in silberne Bänder scharfzackiger Rüstung, die sich um seine Schultern wanden. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine Krone aus gezacktem Metall in der Form verlängerter Krallen. Zelkyr schritt nach vorne, die Kralle von Rukhmar in seiner rechten Hand. Um den Schaft des langen Stabes waren Goldfäden geschlungen und er war mit Edelsteinen in der Farbe eines klaren blauen Himmels verziert. Am oberen Ende der Waffe war eine geschwungene Steinklinge. Sie war ein heiliges Relikt aus uralten Zeiten, das angeblich aus Rukhmars eigenen Federkielen und Krallen gefertigt war. Der Oberste Weise blieb vor dem Ketzer stehen. Ikiss, der noch immer die Sichtschutzhaube trug, sah viel dünner aus als das letzte Mal, dass Iskar ihn gesehen hatte. An seinem Körper fehlten Federbüschel, als hätte er sie sich selbst ausgerissen. Das einst strahlende Rot seines Gefieders war zu einem schlammigen Purpurrot verblichen. „Sehet!“ Der Oberste Weise hob die Arme. Draußen fing die Sonne an, aufzugehen. Licht fiel durch eine gelb getönte Kristallkuppel in den Raum, die in das Dach der Großen Spitze eingelassen war. Goldene Strahlen schimmerten auf den polierten Messing- und Kupferoberflächen im Saal. Nach kurzer Zeit schien alles, was man erblickte, vor Rukhmars Licht zu glühen. „Der Morgen ist angebrochen“, fuhr der Oberste Weise fort. „Rukhmar ist für einen weiteren Tag zurückgekehrt, so wie sie es stets versprochen hatte. Ihr Licht wird den Himmel zieren und uns vor der Dunkelheit schützen. Alles, worum sie uns im Gegenzug bittet, alles, worum sie je gebeten hat, ist, dass wir ihren Willen ehren. Und doch steht hier einer, der sich von ihr abgewandt hat. Einigen von euch war er ein Freund. Ein Lehrer. Ein Mitglied unseres eigenen Ordens. Sein Name ist Ikiss und er trägt den Fluch der Ausgestoßenen.“ Von den anderen Jüngern stieg ein leises Trillern auf. Iskar suchte in der Menge erneut nach Viryx. Wo bist du nur? Der Oberste Weise erhob die Stimme, um die Jünger zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Dies soll uns als Erinnerung dienen, dass wir achtsam bleiben müssen, denn der Fluch kann seine Krallen selbst in die Besten von uns schlagen. Ikiss, der einst so vielversprechend war, hat sich mit den Ausgestoßenen verschworen, um uns Rukhmars Gaben zu entreißen und nur Schatten und Verzweiflung zurückzulassen. Ich frage mich also … wozu braucht er Flügel, wenn er seine Augen vor Rukhmars Licht verschlossen hat? Wozu braucht er Flügel, wenn er lieber mit seinen auf dem Boden hausenden Verbündeten im Schlamm gehen möchte, als an ihrem glorreichen Himmel zu fliegen?“ Der Oberste Weise näherte sich dem Ketzer und gab den Klingenkrallen in der Nähe ein Zeichen. Sie traten zurück, zogen fest an Ikiss' Ketten und zwangen ihn so, seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben seitlich auszustrecken. Ikiss' purpurrote Flügel waren unter seinen Armen ausgebreitet, wobei seine Federn beinahe den Boden berührten. „Er brauchte keine Flügel mehr, denn er ist nicht länger ein Kind unserer geliebten, gütigen Göttin.“ Der Oberste Weise Zelkyr erhob die Kralle von Rukhmar. Er setzte die geschwungene Klinge der Waffe nahe der Achselhöhle des Ketzers an. Langsam strich Zelkyr mit der Kralle von Rukhmar die Unterseite von Ikiss' Arm entlang und machte am inneren Rand des Flügels halt. Mit einem geübten Hieb schlug er die Klinge dann Ikiss' Arm entlang. Die Kralle durchtrennte Federn, Haut und Knochen gleichermaßen. Blut spritze auf den Boden und sammelte sich in dessen filigranen Mustern aus Kristall und Stein. Der Flügel des Ketzers fiel schlaff zu Boden. Obwohl der Metallring den Schnabel des Ketzers fest verschloss, konnte Iskar erstickte Schreie hören. Der Oberste Weise ließ seinen Blick über die Jünger streifen, und einen Augenblick lang verweilte er auf Iskar. „Dieses Schicksal erwartet all jene, die sich von Rukhmar abwenden“, sagte Zelkyr. Dann machte er sich am verbliebenen Flügel des Ketzers ans Werk. *** Das Akrazversteck. Viryx schlich durch den Wald, der das Dorf umgab. Sie trug eine dicke, graue Robe, die sie aus der Himmelsnadel mitgebracht hatte. Eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme, hatte sie sich eingeredet. Ihr war niemand gefolgt – zumindest hatte sie nichts bemerkt. Aber sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Deshalb hatte sie beschlossen, das Akrazversteck während der Verbannungszeremonie zu besuchen. In diesem Moment trennte der Oberste Weise Ikiss' Flügel ab. Bald würden die Klingenkrallen ihn aus der Himmelsnadel tragen und auf den Boden werfen, wo er dann unter den Ausgestoßenen leben konnte. Die Jünger würden in der Großen Spitze bleiben und Rukhmars Herrlichkeit bis tief in die Nacht hinein feiern. Viryx hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als sie weiter durch den Wald schritt. Sie bewegte sich von Schatten zu Schatten und ging dabei umherlaufenden Gruppen von Ausgestoßenen aus dem Weg. Sie sah mehr als bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Dorf. Damals hatte sie sich darauf konzentriert, Ikiss zu folgen. Den Großteil ihrer Umgebung hatte sie nicht beachtet. Nun nahm sie alles wahr. Die Luft im Dorf war geschwängert mit dem Gestank von Schimmel und Fäulnis. Die Ausgestoßenen hinkten umher, ihre Körper durch den Fluch entstellt. Alles an ihnen war auf irgendeine Weise widernatürlich. Ekelerregend. Viryx fühlte sich krank, wenn sie sah, wie sie ihr Leben bestritten. Sie fand die Hütte, zu der sie Ikiss gefolgt war; die mit den kleinen Schriftrollen, die über dem Eingang hingen. Sie sah sich um, ob irgendwelche Ausgestoßenen in der Nähe waren. Als sie keine erblickte, trat sie in die heruntergekommene Behausung ein. Es war niemand da. Tränenförmige geflochtene Körbe voller modriger Folianten und Schriftrollen hingen von den hölzernen Dachbalken. „Hallo?“, sagte Viryx. Nichts. Was hatte sie Ikiss sagen gehört? Schatten nahen … Schatten ziehen sich zusammen … „Der Schatten wächst …“, sprach sie leise in die leere Hütte. Dicker Rauch wirbelte in der Luft vor ihr umher und zog sich zum Umriss eines Ausgestoßenen zusammen. Die Schattenform wurde deutlicher, nahm Gestalt an. Vor ihren Augen erschien Reshad, mit dem kleinen roten Kaliri auf seiner Schulter. „… wenn der Rabe den Tag verschlingt“, sagte Reshad. „Und wer mögt Ihr wohl sein?“ „Einer der Meinen kam hierher, um eine Schriftrolle zu holen. Ich bin an seiner Stelle hier.“ Viryx trat nah an den missgebildeten Arakkoa heran, zog ihre Kapuze zurück und stellte die Federn auf ihrem Kopf auf, um ihn einzuschüchtern. „Wo ist sie?“ „Ah, Ihr wart es, die ihm gefolgt ist“, antwortete Reshad. Der gelassene, beinahe spöttische Unterton in seiner Stimme verstimmte Viryx. „Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich Euch die Schriftrolle geben würde?“ Innerhalb eines einzigen Atemzugs zog Viryx den Knochendolch aus ihrem Gürtel und drückte ihn an den Hals des Ausgestoßenen. „Ich kann ziemlich überzeugend sein. Und ich –“ Sie hielt inne, denn sie spürte, dass sich etwas Scharfes in ihre Brust bohrte. Viryx blickte nach unten. Reshad drückte einen kleinen schwarzen Dolch, der wie eine Kalirikralle geschwungen war, gegen sie. „Ich mag vielleicht ein Gelehrter sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich ein Narr bin“, sagte Reshad. „Vielleicht nicht.“ Viryx streckte ihre freie Hand langsam nach dem Kaliriküken aus. Sie ergriff es. „Aber ich muss Euch bitten, Eure Klinge zu senken und mir zu geben, was ich will.“ Viryx drückte den Kaliri in ihrer Hand. Der Vogel piepste vor Schmerz und schlug hilflos in ihrer Faust um sich. „Genug! Genug!“ Reshad nahm seinen Dolch herunter. „Ich wollte mich nur Eurer Absichten vergewissern. Hätte ich Euch für einen Feind gehalten, hätte ich mich nicht gezeigt. Ihr habt die richtigen Worte gesprochen.“ Viryx ließ den Kaliri los. Sie nahm ihren Dolch herunter, behielt ihn aber in der Hand. „Was bedeuten die Worte?“ „Sie sind Teil eines Schlaflieds, aus einer Zeit vor … der Trennung.“ Reshad breitete die Arme aus und blickte auf seine Umgebung. „Vor dem Fluch, als die Arakkoa noch etwas anderes, noch mehr waren. Als sie weiser waren.“ Er vergrub die Hand in seiner abgenutzten Robe und zog eine Rolle alten Pergaments heraus. Eine lila gefärbte Lederhülle umgab das Papier. „Damit kann diese Zeit vielleicht wiederkommen.“ Viryx nahm die Schriftrolle. Sie drehte sie in ihrer Hand und betrachtete die verblichenen Runen, die auf die Hülle geschrieben worden waren. „Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr wirklich eine Freundin des anderen Arakkoas wart, der hierher kam. Aber die Tatsache, dass Ihr hier seid, dass Ihr die Verbannung riskiert, sagt mir genug. Ihr seid eine Wahrheitssucherin. So jemanden findet man dieser Tage so selten oben in den Spitzen“, sagte Reshad. „Diese Schriftrolle kann alles verändern. Uns wieder zusammenführen.“ „Uns wieder zusammenführen.“ Dachte dieser Narr wirklich – Ein Chor aus schrillen Schreien von draußen unterbrach Viryx' Gedankengang. Sie verließ die Hütte und steckte die Schriftrolle in ihren Gürtel. Ausgestoßene flohen in alle Richtungen. Oberhalb hastete etwas Großes durch das Dach aus grünen und purpurroten Blättern. Etwas mit Flügeln. Viryx fluchte und warf ihre Verkleidung ab, um ihre Flügel auszubreiten. Sie flog über die Hütten des Akrazverstecks. Dann landete sie ungraziös auf einem Baum gleich außerhalb des Dorfes und schreckte dabei ein Dutzend Kaliri auf, die sich zwischen den Zweigen geputzt hatten. Bevor sich Viryx wieder in die Luft schwingen konnte, packte eine Hand sie am Arm. Sie wirbelte herum und stieß dabei ihren Angreifer fort, während sie gleichzeitig einen Ball Rukhmars Feuer in ihrer Handfläche heraufbeschwor. Dann sah sie ihn. Iskar. Ihr Nestbruder starrte sie an, die Arme weit gespreizt und sich an Ästen festhaltend, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. „Du solltest nicht hier sein!“ Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zu der Schriftrolle, die in ihrem Gürtel steckte. „Ist das der Grund, warum du so viel riskiert hast? Und, was ist es denn?“ „Ich … ich weiß es noch nicht genau.“ Als Viryx sprach, ebbte die Woge der Aufregung, die sie verspürt hatte, ab. An ihre Stelle traten Furcht und Ekel. Sie erkannte, wie töricht sie klang – wie töricht sie gewesen war. *** Erst als sie zur Himmelsnadel zurückgekehrt waren und Viryx' sicheren Horst erreicht hatten, wagten sie es, die Schriftrolle zu öffnen. Im Licht einer Sonnenkugel überflogen sie das alte Pergament. Es war eine Sammlung vieler uralter Dokumente. Der Großteil befasste sich mit Terokk und seiner Tochter, Lithic. Diese Version der Ereignisse unterschied sich entschieden von der, die Iskar und seine Kameraden beim Aufwachsen gelernt hatten. Jene Version, welche in den Archiven und anderen offiziellen Schriften wiedergegeben wurde. Zunächst einmal wurde in keiner der Chroniken, die er gesehen hatte, jemals erwähnt, dass Terokk eine Tochter gehabt hatte. In dieser Version war er kein Tyrann gewesen, sondern ein ruhmreicher König. Ein gütiger und tapferer Herrscher. Die Jünger von Rukhmar hatten zu dieser Zeit sehr viel Respekt genossen, doch hatte es sie nach mehr Macht und Ansehen gelüstet. Und nur eines hatte ihnen im Weg gestanden: Terokk. „Die Jünger stürzten den König, um ihre eigenen Ziele zu verwirklichen. Sie nahmen ihn, Lithic und die engsten Verbündeten des Königs fest. Sie warfen sie vom Himmel in die Teiche der Sethekkniederung …“, las Viryx laut vor. Sethekkniederung? Iskar kannte diesen Ort. Er war verboten. Ein schlammiges Sumpfgebiet östlich der Himmelsnadel, das, laut der Jünger, in Schatten versunken lag. Der Legende nach war der bösartige Gott Sethe, der Feind von Rukhmar, vor langer Zeit dort gestorben und hatte das Land mit seinem Blut verunreinigt. „Ohne ihre Flügel, die sie in der Luft hielten, überlebte Lithic nicht. Der Sturz zerschmetterte ihre Knochen. Terokk überlebte jedoch“, fuhr Viryx fort. „Als er die verfluchten Wasser der Senke berührte, befiel ihn der … der Fluch des Sethe. Das Wasser – das ist der Grund für das Leiden.“ „Das ist die Quelle …“ Iskars Körper verließ alle Kraft. War das wahr? Konnte es wahr sein? Die Ältesten hatten ihn gelehrt, dass der Fluch das Resultat davon war, in Rukhmars Ungnade gefallen zu sein – das Resultat von Ungehorsam, unter anderem. Er war etwas, das durch die eigene Schwäche hervorgerufen wurde, nicht durch äußerliche Einwirkung. Aber dieses Schriftstück sagte, dass seine Quelle das Wasser in der Sethekkniederung war. Das bedeutete, dass jeder ihm zum Opfer fallen konnte, ganz unabhängig von seiner Tugendhaftigkeit. Es bedeutete, dass alles, was Iskar wusste, eine Lüge war. „Der Fluch verwirrte Terokks Verstand und er siechte langsam dahin“, sagte Viryx. „Dasselbe Schicksal ereilte viele seiner Anhänger, die die Jünger ebenfalls aus der Himmelsnadel verbannten. Sie wurden zu Ausgestoßenen. Da Terokk fort war, erlangten die Jünger die vollständige Kontrolle über die Arakkoa.“ Viryx legte die Schriftrolle auf den Lesetisch. „Die ganze Zeit über …“ Kalte Wut stieg in Iskar auf. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er in dem Glauben verbracht, dass der Fluch ihn nicht befallen würde, wenn er seinen Glauben bewahrte und jedes Gesetz befolgte. All die Strafen, die er ertragen hatte, um seine Hingebung zu beweisen, all die Qualen und Entbehrungen, die er erlitten hatte … Wozu war all das gut gewesen? „Wir wissen nicht, ob irgendetwas davon wahr ist“, sagte Viryx. „Das hast du gestern selbst gesagt. Woher wissen wir, dass die Ausgestoßenen das nicht erfunden haben, um uns zu manipulieren?“ „Wir wissen es nicht“, sagte Iskar. Aber er würde es herausfinden. Wenn dieses Schriftstück existierte, wenn es echt war, dann würde es auch andere geben. Apokryphen, versteckt im Herzen der Großen Spitze. Schriftrollen und Chroniken, die mit der Zeit verloren gegangen waren, verborgen von den Ältesten. Hinweise. Geheimnisse. Wahrheiten. „Aber wenn es wahr ist“, fuhr er fort, „dann wird das die Himmelsnadel für immer verändern.“ *** Viryx trat an ihr Fenster. Dutzende Kaliri sausten draußen durch den Nachthimmel. Sie krächzten und kreischten und landeten auf natürlichen Felsvorsprüngen entlang der Spitze. Jenseits davon leuchteten die Terrassen der Himmelsnadel im Licht der Sonnenkugeln. In diesem Moment war Viryx ganz fasziniert von der Schönheit dieses Anblicks. „Wir müssen sie vernichten“, sagte sie und wandte sich Iskar zu. „Sie vernichten?“ Ihr Nestbruder starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wir müssen sie irgendwo verstecken.“ „Das könnte alles verderben. Es ist zu gefährlich, sie hier aufzubewahren“, setzte Viryx entgegen, während sie sich auf die Schriftrolle zubewegte. Iskar tat dasselbe und knallte seine Hand auf das Pergament. „Wenn das hier wahr ist, bedeutet das, dass wir eine Lüge gelebt haben. Ist dir das überhaupt nicht wichtig? Du hast all diese Mühen auf dich genommen, um sie zu beschaffen. Du hast alles riskiert, und jetzt willst du sie vernichten?“ „Was ich getan habe, war töricht. Das Geheimnis … hatte einfach Besitz von mir ergriffen.“ Sie ergriff ein Ende des hölzernen Stabs der Schriftrolle und zog daran. Iskar drückte seine Hand nach unten und hielt das Papier an Ort und Stelle fest. „Vergiss es wieder. Bitte.“ „Es wieder vergessen?“ Iskars Stimme war schrill. Mit seiner freien Hand ergriff er das andere Ende des hölzernen Stabs. „Wie könnte ich das jemals wieder vergessen?“ „Weil es unbedeutend ist.“ Viryx verstärkte ihren Griff. „Selbst wenn es wahr ist, ist es unbedeutend …“ In jenem Moment dachte sie an das Akrazversteck und die Ausgestoßenen. So viel Dreck und Verfall. So viel Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie versuchte sich eine Welt vorzustellen, in der ihresgleichen zusammen mit den niederen Arakkoa als Ebenbürtige leben könnten. Jedes Bild, das sie sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge ausmalte, erfüllte sie mit Abscheu. Die Himmelsnadel war mächtig und glorreich. Sie zu verändern, neue Bande mit den Ausgestoßenen zu knüpfen, würde alles zerstören, was sie kannte. Trotz all der lästigen Regeln, die sie als Jüngerin zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte, all der sinnlosen Studien und Rituale, wollte sie ihre Art zu leben nicht verlieren. Was auf der Welt konnte sich jemals damit messen? „Du bist nicht zwischen den Ausgestoßenen umhergelaufen wie ich.“ Viryx zog an der Schriftrolle. Sie war stärker als Iskar und konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Nestbruder abmühte, seinen Griff nicht zu verlieren. „Wärst du es, würdest du diesen Gedanken nicht erwägen. Wenn die Himmelsnadel nur durch Aufrechterhalten dieser Lüge so erhalten werden kann, wie sie ist, dann ist es das wert.“ Mit einem letzten Ruck riss Viryx Iskar die Schriftrolle aus den Händen. Ihr Nestbruder stürzte zu Boden. Viryx beschwor eine kleine Flamme Rukhmars Feuer in ihrer Handfläche herauf und zündete die Schriftrolle an. Kleine Flammen züngelten an den Kanten des alten, brüchigen Papiers entlang. „Kriiieee! Nein!“ Iskar stürzte nach vorne und schlug mit der Hand nach Viryx. Sie blockte den Angriff mit ihrem Unterarm ab und schlug Iskar über die Schläfe. Er sank zu Boden. Als das Feuer die Schriftrolle verschlang, regneten Glut und Asche um Iskar herab. Auf den Knien schaufelte er die Asche mit den Händen auf. „Wie konntest du das tun?“ „Es ist zum Wohle der Arakkoa“, sagte Viryx und drehte sich zum Fenster ihres Horsts zurück. „Es –“ Ihr blieb die Luft im Halse stecken. Eine Handvoll Kaliri hockte vor beiden Fenstern. Sie saßen dort, ohne auch nur den geringsten Laut von sich zu geben, und beobachteten sie durch das trübe Glas. Merkwürdig. Sie hatte sie noch nie so konzentriert gesehen. Viryx' Magen krümmte sich vor eisigem Unbehagen. Etwas Großes schlug gegen die Tür ihres Horsts. Einmal … zweimal … Beim dritten Mal sprang die Tür aus ihren Angeln und krachte auf den Boden. Zwei Klingenkrallen drangen mit gezogenen Flügelklingen in die Kammer ein, gefolgt vom Obersten Weisen Zelkyr. „Zum Wohle der Arakkoa“, sagte die Stimme von Rukhmar. „In der Tat.“ Überrascht trat Viryx einen Schritt zurück. Dann senkte sie ihr Haupt. „Oberster … Oberster Weiser …“ „Du warst schon immer neugierig, nicht wahr?“, sagte Zelkyr. Er deutete auf Iskar. „Legt ihm Fesseln an.“ Eine der Klingenkrallen sprang nach vorne. Sie zog Iskar eine Sichtschutzhaube über und verschloss seinen Schnabel dann mit einem Metallring. Iskar gab keinen Laut von sich und wehrte sich auch nicht. Viryx nahm ihren Mut zusammen, um zu sprechen. „Ihn trifft keine Schuld. Er –“ „Ich weiß, was er getan hat. Und ich weiß, was du getan hast.“ Zelkyr riss Viryx' Fenster auf. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Schwarm Kaliri aus, der draußen hockte. Der Oberste Weise streichelte die Federn eines der Vögel. Dieser gurrte leise. „Ich habe euch beobachtet“, fuhr Zelkyr fort. „Durch die Augen der Kaliri blicken zu können, ist eine seltene Fähigkeit, doch finde ich sie von Zeit zu Zeit überaus nützlich. Du wärst überrascht, was einige der Unseren sagen und tun, wenn sie meinen, allein zu sein.“ „Und Ihr habt uns einfach weitermachen lassen?“, fragte Viryx, deren Angst durch einen Anflug von Wut ausradiert wurde. „Es ist nur natürlich, einem Geheimnis auf die Schliche kommen zu wollen. Die eigentliche Frage besteht darin, was man mit dem Wissen tut, das man entdeckt. Das ist es, was einen ausmacht. Diejenigen von uns, die durch die Ränge der Jünger aufsteigen, tragen die Last vieler Wahrheiten auf ihren Schultern. Viele Geheimnisse. Nur die Weisen können sie zum Wohle der Arakkoa verborgen halten.“ Zelkyr verscheuchte die Kaliri. Sie stiegen in den Nachthimmel auf. „Ich glaube, dass du über diese Weisheit verfügst. Du hast das Potenzial, zu jemand Großem in unserem Orden zu werden.“ Viryx wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Sollte sie etwa dankbar sein? In einem solchen Moment? „Jedoch gibt es da das Problem deiner Ruhelosigkeit. Dein Hang zur Rebellion.“ Der Oberste Weise legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Glücklicherweise gibt es … Mittel, diese Fehler zu korrigieren.“ Die andere Klingenkralle ergriff Viryx' Arm von hinten und drehte ihn auf ihren Rücken. Schmerz durchbohrte ihre Haut wie Nadelstiche und fuhr ihren Hals hinauf. Aus Instinkt versuchte sie, sich zu wehren, doch vergebens. „Ich war stets zu nachsichtig mit dir, und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Wäre ich strenger gewesen, wäre es vielleicht nicht hierzu gekommen. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich alles, was ich jetzt tue, tue, weil ich dich bewundere … Weil ich Vertrauen in das habe, was du eines Tages werden kannst.“ Viryx schrie, als die Klingenkralle ihr eine Sichtschutzhaube über die Augen zog. Dunkelheit verschlang ihre Welt. *** Viryx wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie in der Dunkelheit verbracht hatte. Tage … Wochen … ein Leben. In Wahrheit kümmerte es sie nicht. Sie wollte nur, dass es vorübergehen möge. Gnädigerweise tat es das. Jemand zog die Sichtschutzhaube von ihrem Kopf. Sie sah sich dem Obersten Weisen gegenüber. Viryx sagte nichts, als er ihr behutsam auf die Beine half und sie dann durch eine sich windende Katakombe irgendwo unterhalb der Großen Spitze führte. „Weißt du, warum ich Iskar zu deinem Nestbruder gemacht habe?“, fragte der Oberste Weise. Viryx' Zeit in der Dunkelheit hatte ihre Sinne getrübt. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Worte zu verstehen. Sie versuchte zu antworten, doch alles, was aus ihrem Schnabel drang, war ein leises Stöhnen. „Ich wusste, dass er nie wirklich von dir lernen würde“, fuhr der Oberste Weise fort. „Ich dachte, auf ihn aufzupassen, würde dir etwas Verantwortungsbewusstsein beibringen. Vielleicht hat es das, wenngleich auf Umwegen. Deine Entscheidung, die Schriftrolle zu verbrennen, war weise. Sie war verantwortungsvoll.“ Sie folgte dem Obersten Weisen in den Hauptsaal der Großen Spitze. Lichtstrahlen strömten durch die Kristallkuppel im Dach. Viryx beugte sich nach hinten und seufzte erleichtert, als das Licht sie umhüllte und ihren Körper wärmte. Mehr als nach Essen und Wasser hatte sie sich danach gesehnt. Licht. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte sie die Hände nach dem Licht aus, nichts weiter ersehnend, als es zu berühren, es zu halten. Es war nicht genug davon im Zimmer, um ihre Sehnsucht zu stillen. Es würde niemals genug sein, nicht in allen Tagen ihres Lebens. „Doch erkenne ich nun, dass es nicht Verantwortungsbewusstsein war, was du lernen musstest“, sagte der Oberste Weise. „Was dir wirklich fehlte, war ein Bewusstsein dafür, was Konsequenzen sind.“ Die Worte rissen Viryx aus ihrem euphorischen Rausch. Sie bemerkte die drei Arakkoa, die in der Mitte des Saals standen. Zwei Klingenkrallen flankierten Iskar und hielten ihn an Ketten fest, mit denen seine Handgelenke gefesselt waren. Sein Schnabel war noch immer durch einen Metallring verschlossen, doch hatten die Krieger die Sichtschutzhaube entfernt, wodurch Viryx ihn ansehen konnte – und er sie. Der Oberste Weise reichte Viryx die Kralle von Rukhmar und trat dann zurück. Sie hielt das heilige Artefakt prüfend in den Händen und sah sich im Raum um. Es war niemand sonst anwesend, um zuzusehen. Dies war nicht wie die anderen Verbannungszeremonien. Dies war etwas viel Privateres, viel Geheimeres. „Wirst du im Licht oder im Schatten leben?“, sagte der Oberste Weise leise hinter ihr. Viryx trat nach vorne, mit dem Stab in der Hand. Iskar starrte sie an. Er bewegte sich nicht. Er gab keinen Laut von sich. In seinen Augen war nicht ein Hauch von Furcht. Nur Wut, eiskalte Wut. Sie platzierte die Klinge unter seinem ausgestreckten rechten Arm. Und sie traf ihre Entscheidung. *** Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille, nachdem Reshad seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hatte. Der andere Ausgestoßene erhob sich von dem Baumstumpf und streckte seinen gekrümmten Rücken, so gut er es vermochte. „Diese Geschichte über Iskar habe ich noch nie zuvor gehört. Er war von vornherein in die unterste Stufe der Gesellschaft geboren worden.“ „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er diese Geschichte nicht gerne erzählt. Und wie Ihr wisst, hat er einen gewissen Hang zum Lügen“, sagte Reshad. Er erhob sich ebenfalls. Seine Gelenke knackten, weil er zu lange still gesessen hatte. Diese alten Knochen … Der Hocharakkoa blieb auf dem umgefallenen Baum sitzen. Reshad gab ihm Zeit, über das Gehörte nachzudenken – über die Geschichte des Anführers, dem er einst geschworen hatte, bis zum Ende seiner Tage zu dienen. Reshad dachte daran zurück, wie er Viryx im Akrazversteck begegnet war. Hätte ich damals nur gewusst, was aus ihr werden würde. Mit einem einzigen Stoß meines Dolches hätte ich so viele Leben retten können … Natürlich war es töricht, so zu denken. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Viryx die Oberste Weise der Himmelsnadel werden würde. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre krankhafte Liebe zur Apexistechnologie die Hocharakkoa dazu bringen würde, Waffen wie diese falsche Sonne hoch oben auf ihrer Stadt zu bauen. Und er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Viryx den Befehl geben würde, sie gegen die Ausgestoßenen einzusetzen, um sie von der Erdoberfläche zu brennen. Jetzt waren Viryx und ihre engsten Anhänger tot, doch hatten sie für all das gestanden, was in dieser Welt nicht stimmte. Hocharakkoa, die vom Licht der Sonne besessen und in Fanatismus verfallen waren. Reshad musste sich daran erinnern, dass auch die Ausgestoßenen nicht ohne Schuld waren. Sie hatten in anderen Formen des Extremen Zuflucht gefunden. Sie waren von den Schatten besessen geworden, versunken in Scham und Selbsthass. Der Schatten wächst, wenn der Rabe den Tag verschlingt. Das brennende Firmament ist nimmermehr, wenn die schwarzen Schwingen sich sanft über dem Himmel ausbreiten. Schlaft jetzt, meine Kinder, schlaft. Denn selbst die Sonne muss einmal ruhen. Die uralten Arakkoa hatten gewusst, dass es natürlich war, Licht und Dunkel in gleichem Maße zu haben. Nur zusammen würden die Ausgestoßenen und ihre geflügelten Verwandten erfolgreich sein. Reshads Volk hatte dies nun endlich erkannt. Zumindest die meisten von ihnen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob einige – Iskar zum Beispiel – Vernunft angenommen hatten. Iskars Leben hatte sich geändert, wie auch das von Viryx, nachdem er die Wahrheit über Terokk herausgefunden hatte. Obwohl er zum Krüppel gemacht und ins Exil geschickt worden war, war er in den Rängen der Ausgestoßenen aufgestiegen und zu ihrem Anführer geworden. In den letzten Jahren hatte Reshad gespürt, dass etwas Dunkles in Iskar heranwuchs. Eine stille Sehnsucht nach Rache und Macht. Vielleicht war es in jenen letzten Tagen in der Himmelsnadel entstanden. War Iskar erwacht wie die zwei Arakkoa in Reshads Gesellschaft? Hatte er die Vergangenheit zugunsten einer neuen Zukunft hinter sich gelassen? Oder war er noch im alten Leben gefangen und stolperte noch immer durch die Schatten? „Reshad!“ Ein Hocharakkoa landete nahe dem Geschichtenerzähler, sein Blick panisch. „Wir haben die Späher gefunden, die nach Iskar suchen sollten. Sie sind tot.“ „Tot?“, fragte der Arakkoaälteste. „Getötet. Kraaaa. Von Iskar. Andere setzen die Suche nach ihm fort“, sagte der Bote. Der Geschichtenerzähler setzte sich wieder auf den verkohlten Baumstumpf. Gedankenverloren drehte er den Beutel mit Körnern und Nüssen um und verstreute seinen Inhalt auf dem Boden. Percy legte den Kopf verwirrt zur Seite. Er blickte zu Reshad auf, als erwarte er eine Finte. „Iss auf, iss auf.“ Reshad deutete auf die Nahrung. Seinem Volk standen solch glorreiche Dinge bevor, das wusste er, doch war es noch zu früh, um zu feiern. Es gab Arbeit zu erledigen, Überbleibsel aus der Vergangenheit zu überwinden. „Du wirst deine Kräfte brauchen in den Tagen, die vor uns liegen. Das werden wir alle …“ Kategorie:Eine ungezähmte Welt